wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Davidson
Pete Davidson is a American actor and comedian. From Season 5 until Season 6, Davidson was one of the recurring cast members of Wild 'N Out on MTV2. He was also a series regular on other MTV shows such as Guy Code and Failosophy. In September 2014, Pete joined the cast as a featured player in the 40th season of Saturday Night Live on NBC and was promoted to repertory status in Season 42. Biography Pete hit the stage at the age of 16. Since then Pete has toured North America, playing colleges, comedy clubs, and theaters. Pete made his standup television debut on Gotham Comedy Live and later had appearances on Adam Devine's House Party, Jimmy Kimmel Live, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and The Underground with Dave Atell. Pete stars in three MTV programs: he was a recurring cast member on Wild 'N Out on MTV2, Guy Code, and Failosophy. Pete made his stand-up debut on Comedy Central. Pete also had his film debut as a small role of "Stinkfinger" in Nick Cannon's directorial debut film, School Dance, which was released on July 2, 2014 and had a small role in the romantic comedy Trainwreck, a next year. He also had a role in the Fox comedy pliot Somber Companion, but did not make it ultimately to series. In September 2014, Pete joined the cast on the 40th season of the NBC sketch-comedy show Saturday Night Live, as a featured player and was upgraded to repertory status in Season 42. Davidson was also one of the roasters in the Comedy Central Roast of Justin Bieber. In 2016, Davidson filmed and premiered his first stand-up comedy special "SMD" on Comedy Central. Recently, he had a small role in the Netflix film Set It Up and will be filming two other films titled: Going Places and What Men Want. Trivia *He is the second Wild 'N Out cast member to be a cast member on Saturday Night Live, first being original cast member, Taran Killam and third being Mikey Day, he was also the youngest cast member since he was born in the 1990s. *He was also of the cast members to also have a role on Guy Code. *His father was a firefighter who died in the 9/11 attacks and has his number "8418" tattooed on his left arm. *He appeared in 5 episodes in Season 5 and 2 episodes in Season 6. *He suffers from Crohn's Disease, which he was diagnosed with at age 17 or 18. *In March 2017, he announced that he had given up drugs and is now living a sober life. *He was also a guest star in Season 10, making him the second former cast member since Brandon T. Jackson to have an appearance on the show. *He was engaged to singer and actress Ariana Grande from June to October 2018. *He supported Hilary Clinton in election and has a tattoo of her. Gallery Pete 281x211-1-.jpg 2957cb4439676a3c55fbbc21e57e6e1d.jpeg 5ea17195c8c81bcffda7fe9e6b010d5a.jpg pete-davidson-mtv.jpg Imapete.jpeg petedavidsonmtv.jpg PeteDavidson_FullWildstyle.mov.00_00_31_09.Still002_edited.jpg Category:Cast members